Good Bye little Kate
by Myaka
Summary: Charlie Eppes n'est pas seulement consultant au FBI. Il lui arrive d'aider la NASA et pafois même... le NCIS. Lors de ses quelques visites, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Caithlin Todd... Comment le jeune mathématicien réagira t'il en apprenant sa mort !


**Note de l'Auteur** : Huhu… Me revoilà ! Je sais pas si cette idée a déjà été exploitée mais même si c'est le cas je me lance quand même. Mesdames z'eeet messieurs, voici pour vous, un crossover Numb3rs / NCIS.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Tout aux créateurs des deux séries. Je ne gagne –évidemment- pas d'argent –malheureusement --'.

**Spoilers :** Prends en compte les deux premières saisons de NCIS. Pas de spoilers particulier pour Numb3rs.

Good Bye little Kate

Un rayon de soleil dans les yeux , un bruyant roucoulement de pigeon, et un rire d'enfant terriblement perçant… Il n'en faut pas plus pour sortir Charlie Eppes de son lit. Tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fermé ses rideaux, il repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste ample de la main. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, baillant consciencieusement et repéra bien vite le joyeux bambin qui courrait dans la rue ainsi que le volatile perché dans le pommier du jardin. Pourquoi n'avaient-on pas le droit de bâillonner les enfants ? Et les pigeons ? La chasse en était interdite, évidemment…

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Charlie entreprit de regrouper ses vêtements, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il chercha longuement sa chaussette droite qui avait atterri, il ignorait comment, derrière sa commode. Quand il l'eut enfin retrouvé, il s'habilla rapidement et après avoir fait un tour dans la salle de bain, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le reste de sa petite famille dans la cuisine.

Comme il l'avait présumé, il trouva Don et Alan Eppes devant leurs tasses de café. En le voyant arriver, ils levèrent la tête et le saluèrent. Charlie leur répondit et se servit un jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir. Il parcourut du regard la table avant de se saisir d'une tartine de pain grillé qu'il porta à sa bouche sans même la beurrer. Don le regarda faire en grimaçant légèrement mais sans faire de commentaire.

« Les nouvelles ch'ont intéressantes, papa ? » s'enquit Charlie en observant son père qui avait le nez plongé dans le journal du jour.

Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, affligé.

« Que t'ais-je donc appris Charlie ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine… »

Le Mathématicien s'empressa d'avaler sa bouchée et réitéra sa question :

« Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as pas répondu !

- Et bien tu verras pas toi-même, j'ai fini de le lire ! » fit Alan en lui lançant le journal, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Charlie rattrapa le journal tant bien que mal et après l'avoir remit à peu près d'aplomb il commença sa lecture. Un silence, seulement ponctué par le bruit des feuilles que l'on tourne, s'installa alors. Don finit son café tranquillement et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. Il s'étira avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier et de dire :

« Je vais y aller… Je pense que je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Charlie s'était levé brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Alan sursauta et lâcha le toast qu'il tenait en main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Charlie ? » demanda t'il surpris.

Le jeun homme fixait le journal posé sur le table, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il était en train de lire. Sa bouche articulait des mots inaudibles pour son entourage et sa pâleur frappa Don, qui s'avança vers lui et lut par dessus son épaule. Ce fut une pub pour un produit détergeant qui attira d'abord son regard… Mais il doutait sincèrement que ce soit elle qui ait pu mettre son frère dans un tel état.

« Elle… Elle est morte… » souffla Charlie à ses côtés.

Don lui jeta un coup d'œil et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Là, il comprit enfin ce qui avait chamboulé son cadet.

«_ Décès tragique d'un Agent du NCIS »_

_Caithlin Todd, a été tué lors d'une opération de grande envergure Jeudi après-midi. La jeune femme, agent spécial au NCIS depuis bientôt 2 ans, avait…_

Don arrêta là sa lecture, jugeant inutile d'aller plus loin. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Charlie, qui semblait sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Charlie ? » l'appela t'il d'une voix douce.

Ce dernier leva lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux hagards et absents. Il sembla finalement reprendre pied avec la réalité et s'écarta de la table. Il se rua dans l'entrée avant que Don et Alan aient pu dire quoi que se soit. Le bruit de la porte qui claquait arriva bientôt à leurs oreilles.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le père des deux garçons quelque peu perdu.

Don s'approcha et lui indiqua l'article. Alan le parcourut, les sourcils froncé et releva la tête vivement.

« Où est-il parti ?

- A mon avis… Faire son deuil » répondit Don pensif.

.oO+Oo.

Je suis arrivé sans même m'en rendre compte. Je gare ma voiture sans réfléchir et m'extirpe tant bien que mal du véhicule. Je cherche des yeux mon chemin. Par où vais-je entrer ? Hm… Je me décide finalement pour la porte que j'emprunte habituellement et me met en route. Mes pensées sont restées tourner vers la même personne depuis mon départ de la maison. Je n'arrive pas à admettre l'effroyable vérité.

Kate et moi étions de bon amis. Notre relation n'était pas seulement professionnelle. Ils nous étaient arrivés d'aller boire un verre, voir même de déjeuner ensembles parfois… C'était une jeune femme intelligente, à la conversation intéressante. Jamais je ne l'avais ennuyé avec mes Mathématiques. Elle semblait même souvent intriguée et amusée par ce que je disais.

Je sais très peu de choses sur elle-même en fin de compte. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait trois frères et j'avais compris, grâce à cette information, d'où lui venait l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve. Parfois, nous discutions de nos vies respectives. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en tête à tête, Kate m'avait avoué, avec un petit rire, qu'elle aimait ses joutes verbales avec Tony DiNozzo. Avec le temps, c'était devenu une sorte de jeu dont elle ne pouvait se passer…

Alors que je traverse le hall, me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, je ressens une brûlante envie de crier. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi les violeurs, tueurs et autres personnes de la pire espèce n'ont-ils pas pris sa place ? Les chemins qui mènent à Dieu sont impénétrables dit-on. Et bien même Lui devrait se rendre compte de l'injustice de cette tragédie…

Je rentre dans la cabine qui doit me mener jusqu'au premier étage. Alors que mes yeux se posent sur la surface grise des portes, je soupire profondément. Je garde la tête étrangement vide tandis que la cabine s'élève lentement . Quand les portes coulissent, je sors sans me poser de questions. Je m'approche doucement de l'endroit où sont disposés les bureaux. Personne en vue… Le bureau de DiNozzo, qui se trouve dans mon champs de vision, est vide. Où se trouve son occupant ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je m'avance toujours et arrive finalement près du bureau de Kate. Je ferme un instant les yeux, craignant de regarder le lieu où la jeune femme a passé tant d'heures.

Finalement je me tourne et ouvre les yeux. Rien n'a changé. Toujours le même désordre… Des feuilles volantes un peu partout et des stylos qui traînent dans un coin. Pour un peu, je m'attendrais presque à voir Kate sortir de l'ascenseur et venir m'accueillir un sourire aux lèvres.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » me demande une voix dure.

Je me retourne quelque peu brusquement pour faire face à Tony DiNozzo qui, en me reconnaissant, perd l'expression méfiante qu'il affichait.

« Charlie ?

- Salut Tony… » le salue-je la gorge un peu serrée.

On reste un moment silencieux à s'observer mutuellement. Il a l'air fatigué. Des cernes s'étendent sous ses yeux, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi grave.

« Tu es venu pour Kate ? dit-il finalement.

- Oui… Vous avez attrapé celui qui… a fait ça ? » demande-je hésitant.

Tony pousse un soupire retentissant et, passant devant moi, rejoint son bureau. Là, il s'avachit sur sa chaise et ferme les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Oui… On l'a eut. » révèle t-il.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants puis laisse échapper, amèrement.

« Mais cela ne fera pas revenir Kate… »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour le consoler. Je me sens moi-même profondément ébranlé. Je ferme les yeux, imitant Tony, et m'appuie fermement sur le bureau en face de moi. Je tente de reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur mes émotions. Quand je juge que j'ai recouvrer mes facultés, je demande :

« Je… Quand à lieu l'enterrement ? »

Tony ouvre les yeux et me jette un regard inexpressif.

« Demain matin, » me répond-il cependant.

Je hoche la tête sans conviction. J'ignore si je dois y aller ou non. Peut-être que Kate n'aurait pas aimé que je sois présent. Comment le savoir à présent ?

« Charlie ! » s'exclame soudainement une voix.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Abby se précipiter vers moi.

« Tu as appris la nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je remarque à quel point elle a l'air défaite. Le coup a été rude pour elle. Je me souviens que Kate et elle étaient très complices…

« Oui…

- C'est bien que tu sois venu, Kate aurait apprécié. Elle t'aimait bien, tu sais.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien… » fais-je simplement, une boule dans la gorge.

Je papillonne précipitamment des yeux. Je ne veux pas se laisser aller devant Abby. Elle m'adresse un léger sourire et me sers le bras. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et le regard vague je déclare :

« Je… reviendrais demain.

- Reste ici pour cette nuit, me propose Abby, tu n'habites pas tout près.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Vous restez ici, Eppes, » lance une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursaute, le cœur battant la chamade. Gibbs… Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi discret. Reprenant contenance, je le salue d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne veux pas vous embêter.

- Il est hors de question que vous conduisiez dans cet état, » tranche Gibbs en posant un dossier sur son bureau.

Mon état ? Qu4est ce qu'il a mon état ? De toute manière, je n'ai pas de glace pour vérifier ses dires et puis je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Je reste silencieux. Cet homme, haut en couleurs, m'a toujours impressionné. Il semble fatigué lui aussi, comme tout le reste de son équipe. Je l'observe un moment, en silence. Il se tourne bientôt vers moi et me demande, d'une voix neutre dans laquelle il me semble tout de même percevoir un peu de sympathie.

« Un café ?

- Je veux bien, merci… »

Je comprends alors à quel point il apprécie le fait que je sois venue pour Kate. Comment ais-je pu hésiter une seule seconde ? J'emboîte sans plus tarder le pas de Gibbs qui s'est déjà éloigné en direction de la machine à café.

.oO+Oo.

Le soleil inondait le cimetière de ses rayons. A cette heure, il n'y avait guère de monde. Cependant un petit attroupement était visible non loin. Le NCIS enterrait son agent. Kate était bien entourée. Tout ses amis étaient venus lui dire un dernier 'au revoir'. Gibbs se détacha soudain du groupe et s'avanca une rose à la main…

Kate… Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Tu vas me manquer. Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement de là où tu es. Au revoir…

Il se recula alors et adressa à un sourire à Abby qui s'approchait également.

Tu me manques déjà Kate… Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas sorties plus souvent ensembles. L'ambiance au NCIS sera bien moins amusante maintenant que tu n'es plus là. J'espère que tu garderas un œil sur nous !

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Tony d'approcher. Il resta un moment l'esprit vide face au cercueil.

_Je suis désolé Kate. Désolé que ce soit toi qui ait dut partir. Nos disputes vont me manquer tu sais… J'adorais de faire enrager. C'est très puérile je sais, mais tu auras beau me le répéter, je crois que je ne changerais jamais. Au revoir Kate_.

Ducky et McGee imitèrent leurs collègues, puis se fut au tour de Charlie. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas s'avancer, mais un regard de Gibbs le convainquit finalement. Il posa ses doigts sur le bois froid du cercueil, et baissa les yeux sur le visage de Kate.

Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu avant. Je t'aimais beaucoup, Kate. On a partagé peu de choses par rapport à ce que tu as vécu avec Tony et les autres mais… c'était sincère. Tu étais une très bonne amie.

Alors qu'il se retournait, deux choses étranges arrivèrent. Il lui sembla voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la morte. Mais quand il regarda mieux, il ne vit rien de spécial. Puis la brise se leva et il entendit à son oreille des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais :

_Au revoir, Charlie… Au revoir_.

Il fouilla du regard le cimetière sans arriver à distinguer le plaisantin qui se permettait de jouer avec ses sentiments. Ne voyant absolument rien, il baissa légèrement la tête, un fin sourire se peignant sur ses lèvres.

_- Au revoir, petite Kate. Au revoir…_

FIN


End file.
